


Power Plays

by Lukutoukka



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets, this is really just a collection of fic snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Snippets of fic ideas I need to get out of my head to concentrate on other stuff, written down so they're out there, may or may not be picked up at a later date and turned into full length fics.





	Power Plays

**Author's Note:**

> We're starting this off with a fic snippet for which I got the idea because I was told that Chowder is obviously a cephalopod and wouldn't it be fun if he changed his colours? Here we go.

THE ONE WHERE EVERYONE CHANGES COLOURS AKA CEPHALOPODS

 

Chowder’s wrists are usually an excited purple, but the second he steps on the ice they get bright orange. It’s fascinating and a little intimidating, but often completely lost on their opponents what with Chowder putting on his gloves before he steps on the ice. Dex knows no one else who changes colours as quick and thoroughly as Chowder does and he can’t keep his eyes off of Chowder’s wrists, if he’s honest. And if his eyes aren’t on Chowder’s wrists, they’re on Nursey’s - usually a deep relaxed blue Dex is pretty sure is learned, because they often show a slight sliver of a different colour just on the edges, small enough to go unnoticed of someone doesn’t take a close look.

 

His own wrists tend to advertise everything he feels. He tried to learn to only show the colours he wanted like Nursey apparently did, but didn’t succeed, plus his skin is so light, almost every colour just pops out. He’s taken to wearing long sleeves pretty early, so as not to show how he feels to just about everyone. The only time he really likes his colours showing is when he gets to tinker with stuff or is on the ice, kinda happy, very content and relaxed - they get a greenish-blue, like the sea in the early morning sun. 


End file.
